


Way of the Heavenly Fist - Part 3: Two Clouds

by Shivaree76



Series: Way of the Heavenly Fist [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cameos, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Fighting, Healing, Martial Arts, Spanking, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76
Summary: Having accepted her innermost desires, Cassandra has one last meeting with her mother high in a Gotham penthouse in the two-fisted conclusion to the first half of Way of the Heavenly Fist!





	Way of the Heavenly Fist - Part 3: Two Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> (So, about that last part... this *is* the end of what I'd originally planned for this story, but halfway through writing this I got a couple more ideas of where to take it, so I'm gonna take a break and maybe come back to it in a while. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy it, and if you got any feedback or comments I'd totes love to hear them. Thanks for reading!)

            “I supposed I should be grateful for the opportunity to fight someone with military training,” Lady Shiva said, calmly circling Batwoman’s face-down, prone body like a vulture, “but if you are any indication of the state of this city’s vigilantes, I have now reached a deeper understanding of my daughter’s loneliness.”

            Kate couldn’t answer. The surgical beatdown she’d just suffered had done more than crack her ribs, bust her jaw and reduce her to a quivering lump of battered flesh inside an expensive suit of useless armor. It’d shattered her entire worldview. After getting beaten half to death in underground Russian cages and clocked across the face by the stone hands of Batman himself, Kate had figured she was ready for just about anything the world could throw at her. And now, she was too busy grasping how wrong she’d been to do anything but groan pathetically.

            “Now lis--“, Shiva said, pulling Batwoman up by her hair, but was rudely interrupted by a loud thump. For a second, Shiva was left holding a clump of red hair, and when she looked down, Kate was on the floor again, as if staunchly refusing to leave it. Rolling her eyes, Shiva threw the wig over her shoulder, grabbed Kate by her real hair and pulled her up again. “Now, listen.”

            Kate still couldn’t find her words, but the face-first collision had cleared just enough cobwebs to let her open her eyes to meet Shiva’s steely gaze.

            “My daughter is here of her own volition. She will come and go as she so pleases. You will not stop her. You will not even try. You, all of you, will respect her decisions,” Shiva explained, then put her closed, blood-stained fist inches away from Batwoman’s battered face, “or I will tear you apart. And because it would upset my daughter, I will not kill you. Instead, I will get creative. Very creative.”

            The smile that crossed Shiva’s face as she said those last words cut right through the tattered remains of Kate’s spirit. It wasn’t just disarming. Kate had seen her share of those. Even shot a few herself. But Lady Shiva’s smile, much like her fists, wasn’t just disarming. It was demolishing.

            “Is that understood?” Shiva asked. Kate just nodded. That was all she could do. But it wasn’t quite enough. Without wasting any further effort, Shiva opened her hand and let Kate flop back onto the floor. She granted her a moment’s rest, then stepped roughly on Batwoman’s back, through her cape, past her armor, right into her spine. A miserable, wailing groan cut through the air, with Shiva twisting her foot whenever it seemed it was losing volume, until she deemed it torture enough.

            “Is that understood?” she asked again.

            “Yes! Yes, please, yes! Oh God, yes!” Kate cried out, not recognizing her own voice.

            Up on the second floor of the manor, under the bed sheets, Cassandra’s bandaged body tensed up for a warm, damp moment, then relaxed. Her fingers trembled inside her and her breathing grew deeper while outside, Batwoman continued to scream her submission.

            Kate never would’ve understood it, not in a million years, but in that moment, without even seeing her, Cassandra would’ve given anything to switch places.

* * *

 

            It was a full month before they met again. Even though Batwoman had thrown the first punch (and missed woefully), Cassandra still figured it was prudent to wait and see before rushing back to her mother’s arms, in case Kate wished to retaliate. But no order was given, no move was made, and Cassandra decided to run a final experiment: she’d left Shiva’s file open on the Batcomputer so that Kate may see it, and waited in hiding to gauge her reaction. The way she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together when she saw it told Cassandra everything she needed to know. Nobody, it seemed, walked away from an encounter with her mother without some seriously conflicted feelings to go with the bruised muscles. Certainly not herself.

            “I will make no excuses,” Shiva said, looking out the tinted, one-way window of the 20th floor loft she’d invited Cassandra to, “she wanted a fight. I gave her one.”

            “She looked like you gave her at least five fights to me,” Cassandra answered from inside the bathroom as she dried her hair off. The shower had been as enjoyable as welcome after such a particularly long, yet uneventful night out on patrol. Friday nights in Gotham, with their massive parties, tended to be a source of constant concern for her vigilante ilk. Even now, she could see the lights of one such party coming from the balcony on the building directly in front of them, attracting criminal moths. But for whatever reason, tonight was unusually calm and lacking in action. That, Cassandra hoped, was about to change.

            “You deserve stronger team-mates, Cassandra. It is hard to imagine what you could possibly learn from someone like her.”

            “I learn a lot from all of them,” she answered as she tied on a robe and stepped out of the bathroom, “just… not about fighting, usually.”

            “Of course. But for that, you always have me.”

            “I have you,” Cassandra repeated, smiling at how strangely comforting the words sounded. She walked into the living room and her eyes immediately darted to the figure of her mother, looking out the loft’s massive window wall at the city below them, her new qipao substantially shorter than the last one, covering only her hips and not much more.

            “Always,” her mother answered as she turned around to see her, and smiled. “So, shall we? The owner of this loft owes me his life, but if it worries you, we can move the furniture first.”

            “No,” Cassandra said, and slowly pulled the sash of her robe, “I want to fight.”

            “Just fight?”

            “Well… maybe for starters,” she admitted, and with a subtle movement of her shoulders let the robe float off her naked body and down onto the floor.

            “I see,” Shiva answered, circling around Cass as she walked closer, “you no longer deny your desires, even when they may seem to contradict your previous urges. You know what you want, even if you cannot explain why. And you act upon it, without doubt nor shame. You…” and for a moment, Lady Shiva seemed at a loss for words. The ones she finally found would’ve sounded entirely alien at any other time: “You make me so happy, Cassandra.”

            With a serene smile on both their faces and nothing left to say, the two women squared up in the middle of the living room, surrounded only by a few thick couch chairs, a small wooden table with a strange modern sculpture on top, a few sturdy columns decorated with paintings of wild and eclectic colors, and a large TV monitor hanging from a mock fireplace. Next to it, a trendy wall clock ticked away the seconds until three AM. And when it struck, so did mother and daughter.

            There was a part of Cassandra that quietly worried that her mother would pull her punches again, given that they were not starting with the Heavenly Fist this time. That part was silenced immediately as a huge left hook snapped her head to a side and rattled her teeth. No quarter given and none asked. Cassandra rolled with the punch into a spinning back elbow, but Shiva managed to crouch under it at the very last possible instant and rushed inside her daughter’s guard. A few tense seconds of lightning fast close quarters combat ensued, with Shiva still on the offensive but Cassandra managing to block and parry most of the hardest hits. Pressing her advantage, Shiva pushed her daughter towards one of the columns, but the moment Cassandra felt the cold stone brush against her bare back, she bounced out of it with a front kick that landed squarely in Shiva’s stomach.

            Cassandra felt like she’d just tried to kick down a bunker door, but Shiva backed up just enough to let her escape being cornered, so in all, a net gain. In a hurry to get the upper hand, Cassandra dashed forward with her fist cocked back. Shiva had recovered instantly, however, and was more than ready for Cassandra’s attack. She grabbed her attacking arm with both hands and pulled her even closer in, then turned around with an aikido twist and lifted Cassandra off her feet. Her body relaxed instinctively to roll back on her landing, but Shiva had chosen a very particular spot of the living room for that.

            The odd little sculpture was violently thrown out into the ground by Cassandra’s limp body as it came crashing down into the table, not quite breaking but definitely damaging the Japanese oak. Cassandra herself let out a pained gasp, yet still retained enough awareness to roll out of the table before her mother followed up. Strangely enough, she didn’t, instead giving her daughter ample time to get back on her feet. Shiva, she reckoned, was going to make this one last.

            Taking stock of the damage, Cassandra realized how strange it was to be feeling pain at the hands of her mother again. It was certainly unpleasant, but also familiar and even exciting in its own way. It had been a while since she’d gotten the chance to measure up with an equally pure fighter, a problem that Lady Shiva certainly didn’t seem to share. The battle had barely started and already Cassandra felt herself pushed against the ropes, physically and mentally. It was sobering. It was humiliating. And for reasons that Cassandra no longer bothered to question, it was also incredibly arousing.

            With a deep breath and a sharp kiai shout, Cassandra lunged at her mother, determined to seize the offensive while still using longer blows to keep her at arm’s length. This seemed to agree with Shiva, who took the chance to gracefully dance and weave her way across every punch and kick in a dazzling display of agility designed to humble her daughter. But Cassandra hadn’t even begun to fight, and her energy and focus quickly forced Shiva to a more defensive position, blocking and even taking some of the blows. Her confidence growing by the second, Cassandra pressed on, closing the distance and hoping to score enough body shots to make her mother drop her guard entirely.

            But Shiva had other plans, not to mention the blindingly-fast reflexes to carry them out. Meeting Cassandra’s charge head on, she launched a stiff uppercut that cranked her daughter’s neck up, dazing her immediately. As soon as her groggy face reappeared in her sight, Shiva followed with a one-two of cross punches that snapped Cassandra’s head from side to side. With stars in the corners of her eyes, Cassandra raised her arms to protect her jaw, but Shiva had already switched targets.

            “Ngh--Ahh!” Cassandra yelped as Shiva fired two jabs into her petite and vulnerable breasts. They bounced up as far as they could, and so did her entire body, shaking at the stinging pain in Cassandra’s chest. Shiva followed it up with two crushing hooks to her ribs that made her daughter step back, her breath being methodically punched out of her, but her mother chased her with a thundering right straight to her solar plexus. Gasping out in pain, Cassandra didn’t even realize she’d been pushed into another column until Shiva pounded her gut with a devastating uppercut. And with her back against that pillar, propped up mostly by the force of her mother’s blows, Cassandra realized that Shiva wasn’t just switching targets: she was heading somewhere.

            The thought flared up like a beacon of lustful excitement in her rumbled brain. Her breathing, already heavy and labored, grew hurried as her yells of pain turned into long, loud moans. She could feel herself getting wet, not just from the sweat that poured out of the skin her mother was bruising, but further down. As Shiva continued pummeling her way through her daughter’s yielding body, Cassandra unconsciously dropped her arms and opened her legs ever so slightly, like a lover getting ready to receive her partner. She’d been beaten into a sandbag, and all she could do was take her punishment and wait for the end.

            Shiva didn’t keep her waiting too long. Crouching down into a horse position, she zeroed in on Cassandra’s naked mons pubis and caught it with a sharp jab that made her toes curl and her voice crack. A single pair of tears rolled out of Cassandra’s eyes as time hung frozen for an instant, holding its breath for the exquisite agony that was about to come. Cassandra did the same, and took in as much air as possible. Then Shiva’s uppercut came crashing up straight into her wet groin, and all that air rushed right out of Cassandra along with every last drop of spit inside her mouth.

            Cassandra’s scream of pain got trapped inside her dry throat, drowned by an invisible wave of pain the likes of which she hadn’t experienced in years. It defied description. It was raw and brutal but aimed flawlessly at her weakest point, savage and perfect at the same time. Cassandra dropped to her knees faster than ever, her hands springing to life to cover her battered sex, and the last thing she saw, before crumbling completely into a miserable ball of pain and suffering, was her mother bringing her fist up to her own face and… staring at it? Kissing it? Licking it? Cassandra couldn’t tell, and soon enough she had no way of telling, as her tear-filled vision was quickly filled by the loft’s cold ground.

            She stayed there for a while, her forehead pressed tightly against the floor, her body quivering with the aftershocks of the cruel blow, her hands failing utterly at every new attempt to lift her up. In the end, it was her mother who had to do it for her, pulling her up by her hair as she’d done to both her and Kate a month before. It was an incredibly dominant position that Cassandra was growing increasingly attached to: a ruthless display of absolute supremacy that, combined with the wet friction of her hands massaging her bruised labia, drove her dangerously close to the orgasmic edge she’d dreamed of nearly every night for the last month. Shiva could see it in her daughter’s hazy, thirsty eyes. She looked mad with desire, and it only made her mother want to make her madder still.

            With soft, agonizingly slow steps, Shiva stepped over Cassandra’s kneeling form and drove her head between her taut, sculpted thighs. She let her squirm ineffectively for a few seconds before flexing her muscles, locking her daughter in place and choking the air out of her. But most importantly, she’d positioned her daughter’s head at just the exact angle to give her the clearest possible view underneath her dress, and tightened her thighs with just enough strength to make sure she couldn’t move any further. And all Cassandra could do was stick her tongue out and struggle uselessly to climb up, to cross those scant feet separating her from her mother’s unreachable vagina. The utter despair of being so close, close enough to smell it, and yet so far from her deepest desire made Cassandra’s fingers slide in and out of her sex with wild abandon, masturbating herself into a frenzy hard enough that the warm breath of her choked moans reached Shiva’s own wet lips. When Cassandra’s orgasm finally arrived, Shiva felt a wave of relief at not having to force herself to hide the effects of her daughter’s mad lust on her.

            Tensing up to hide any shivering, Shiva released her hold on Cassandra’s head and watched her flop to the ground with a whine, panting like a tired dog. Her eyes were closed and dripping with tears and her mouth was open and leaking drool. She looked every inch the defeated fighter, her impressive muscles suddenly looking soft and weak as several bruises began to flourish on her skin. But Shiva knew her daughter well. Planting one foot on her heaving chest, she looked down on her and waited until she opened her eyes to talk.

            “Has my absence during this month weakened you so, my daughter?”

            It was more a taunt than an actual question. They both knew as much. Shiva removed her foot and turned away from Cassandra, walking towards the shatterproof window of the loft. Out in the balcony across from them, the party was still in full swing, dozens of people dancing and celebrating amidst flowing drinks, close enough that if the windows were not tinted, they could easily have witnessed the beating Shiva had delivered to her naked daughter. She allowed herself a terrible smile at the thought, and kept it as she turned around just in time to see Cassandra finish getting up, still clutching her aching groin but ready to continue the match.

            “Splendid,” Shiva said, and cracked her knuckles hard enough for Cassandra to feel a new tingle below her waist.

* * *

 

            “Worst. Stake-out. Ever,” Stephanie thought to herself as she lowered the binoculars. She could barely feel the freezing wind through her insulated suit, but her lips and cheeks still had to bear the brunt of the late night cold. She could’ve taken the dress and gone undercover, but nooo, she just had to try out her new costume. Had to bring in all her toys. Some Spoiler she was. These days, the only fun she seemed to spoil was her own.

            To make matters worse, the building across from the party, where Steph had decided to perch herself, had tinted windows from top to bottom, so it was hard to tell where it was safe to hang out without some concerned rich bigwig calling the cops. In the end, she’d picked one at random and found a nice dark corner near an empty balcony where she could shack up for the night. And shack up she did.

            With every mind-numbing minute, it seemed more and more likely that Steph had gotten stuck with the only false alarm of the night. And that wasn’t fair. No Scarecrow, no Two-Face, not even a Magpie. Just a bunch of rowdy trust fund kids drinking the week’s woes away. It was enough to make her want to rappel back down and go do some patrolling, get herself in some trouble, anything to relive the boredom. And five nothing minutes later, that’s exactly what she decided to do.

            But just as she dropped down from her nest onto the balcony, a loud thud caught her attention. Reaching for her cape, Steph turned around as intimidatingly as possible, and found herself staring right at her own reflection on the window. “OK, that’s some serious tint,” she thought, then added “but damn, who _is_ that cute little bad-ass crime fighter?”

            Another loud thumping noise interrupted her thoughts. Steph’s nerves jumped to attention. Sure, it could’ve been a neighbor moving some furniture around, or hanging a Monet, or punching a pillow, or whatever it was filthy rich people did in this side of town. But the possibility that some actual crime was being committed on the other side of the window felt very real to Steph. Or at least she wanted it to. Cautiously, she approached the window and narrowed her eyes, trying her best to see something beyond her own face. She heard the noise again, closer and meatier than before, and Steph’s instincts sharpened. She was sure of it now.

            Someone inside there was in serious trouble.

* * *

 

            The first kick threw Cassandra roughly against the window. The second smashed against her unprotected abdomen and stayed there, keeping her up even as she bent over, almost completely out of breath and standing on legs made of jelly. Shiva retracted her leg and rushed to Cassandra before she could fall, keeping her up with a sharp uppercut to the chin and a forearm pressed rudely against her throat. Hanging on the tip of her toes, kept up by her mother’s stiff limb and choking slowly, Cassandra had no way to defend herself against the rapid barrage of punches that Shiva jackhammered on her naked torso. All she could do was twitch and cough and moan at every blow, and try her best to stay awake as her body convulsed in the opening throes of another deliciously painful orgasm.

            But suddenly, the blows stopped, and even the pressure on her neck relaxed for a moment. Through woozy, crystallized eyes, Cassandra looked at her mother to see what had made her stop, to try and guess what new cruelty she had just come up with. Instead, she saw Shiva, for the first time since they’d started brawling, focus on something else. Her eyes had drifted away from Cassandra’s and she looked amused. For a moment it even seemed she was about to laugh.

            “Friend of yours, Cassandra?” she whispered instead, and gently pushed her daughter’s bruised cheek, making her turn her head.

            Between the way her vision was swimming and the darkness outside the window, at first Cassandra couldn’t quite tell she was looking at. All she knew was that there was something awfully purple standing right outside. Driven by a sudden urge to recognize the object, Cassandra tried to turn the rest of her body around, but her weakened legs gave way and she fell right back to her knees, her forehead banging loudly against the glass. Cassandra’s vision darkened and she feared she would get knocked out before she could tell what was on the other side of the window. But her mother decided to lend her a hand.

            An unseen force picked Cassandra up from the floor and pushed her against the glass. Unconsciously, Cassandra held her hands out in a weak effort to keep her face from being smashed in. To her surprise, it worked, although she understood quickly it wasn’t thanks to whatever strength she had left in her limbs. Rather, it was Shiva who was keeping her there, letting her consciousness come back to her slowly, allowing her vision to adjust until she could tell the big purple mass also had legs and arms and a cape and a mask and blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes…

            “Sss… Steph?” she mumbled, in an almost inaudible voice. The pained grunt that came out of her when Shiva twisted her arm was a lot louder.

            “Ah, so she _is_ one of them,” Shiva whispered into her ear, “those team mates you have learned so much from. Shall I invite her inside, my daughter?”

            The suggestion made Cassandra’s heart skip a beat. Her imagination, having laid dormant all night after a long month of working overtime, suddenly jumped to life, setting off dozens of mental images that exploded like fireworks across Cassandra’s mind. What would happen if she said yes? What would happen if Stephanie walked in and saw her like this, bruised and beaten and begging for more? What would she do? What would her mother do? Would Cassandra be able to explain herself before Shiva shattered Stephanie as easily as she had crushed Kate? And why did she find herself wanting to see that so badly?

            While the questions and images piled up inside her brain, Cassandra saw Stephanie press her hand against the window, feeling it out. Cassandra moved her free hand to meet Steph’s, to somehow try to reach to it through the thick glass, and when they “touched”, the most intense vision yet filled her thoughts. Her mother, resplendent and terrible in her black dress, fists painted an intense red, standing atop the broken, defeated forms of herself and Steph, the two younger girls’ naked bodies covered in blood and bruises and wrapped around Shiva’s legs as if imploring for mercy. A mercy that she knew Shiva would not show Steph any more that she had showed Kate, or her.

            The image still burned in her mind, turning her on and on, making her warm breath fog the window up until she could barely see Steph. She was still thinking about it when Shiva released her hold on her. Drunk with desire, Cassandra struggled to stay up, desperate enough to try and grab onto the slick glass, as she fought to keep the three letter word she wanted to say inside of her.

            “No,” Shiva suddenly hushed behind her daughter, husky and unforgettable, “not tonight. Tonight is still just for us.”

            And with that, Shiva took a small step back and threw a stiff punch right into one of Cassandra’s pressure point. One she’d come to known quite well.

            “Aaaooough!” Cassandra howled as the force of the blow conspired with the vision still burned into her mind and the bizarre sensation of having all that lingering, crippling pain that wracked her body turned into absolute pleasure, all coming together to give her the most sudden, unstoppable of orgasms yet. Completely overwhelmed by the rush of bliss, Cassandra found herself panting at the window and pressing her open mouth and slacking tongue against it, roughly around the area Steph’s face was in.

            But soon as the first blast of climax was done, Cassandra realized Steph was no longer there. She’d backed off from the window, her body language telling her that her friend was experiencing her own sudden rush of emotion: one of intense embarrassment. Clearly, whatever she thought was happening behind the window had turned out to be quite different. Aching with newfound want, Cassandra tried to scream at her not to go, but all that came out of her mouth was a series of wet moans and mumbled words that only made Steph back away faster, apologizing under her breath, until she jumped off the edge of the balcony and disappeared from sight.

            “See? She is not ready to understand,” her mother’s voice called to her, “but maybe she will. After I pay her a visit.”

            Cassandra didn’t know where the anger came from. Months ago, before the old gym and the beautiful garden, she would’ve said it came from Shiva’s veiled threat, from the very real fear of her hurting Steph. But now, as she threw a sloppy but stiff backhand fist at her mother, Cassandra wondered if the rage didn’t spring from having that vision she’d seen so vividly in her mind snatched away. Or if maybe it was really herself she was raging against, for wishing such a fate on her best friend. In that moment, Cassandra wondered many a thing. Which is why she completely failed to realize that Shiva had grabbed her arm and used her momentum and poor balance to throw her until she was already airborne.

            Cassandra cannon-balled onto the TV screen with a deafening roar of smashed plastic, glass and steel. Her back burned with a hundred needling pricks of pin-point pleasure that threatened to give her yet another orgasm. She heard the screen’s support frame give way and for a moment feared being buried under its weight, but as she fell down, Cassandra bounced off a small cupboard and sprawled boneless onto the floor, well away from the broken TV’s path… and close to her mother’s feet.

            Lady Shiva didn’t look angry. She rarely ever did. And this time, she looked almost satisfied, smiling deviously at the nude, broken down girl laying spread eagled near her. She’d actually tried to strike her in anger, even after that beat down, even after such a blinding climax, and that meant the world to Shiva. Her daughter was giving her all she had. What else could she do but grin, bear it, and return the favor?

            With this in mind, Shiva stepped closer and drew a half circle in the air with her right leg, raising it as high as her spectacular body would allow and then some, giving Cassandra a delightful view of her own, very noticeably aroused sex. It made her want to stay here, to go limp, receive the ax kick right in her face or chest or guts or wherever her mother wanted her to take it, and simply gorge herself in the pleasure of having the fight stomped out of her. But that fight was still there, somewhere inside. It was small and withered and wouldn’t last long, but it was there. And at the last possible moment, it made her roll out of the way of the kick.

            If Shiva looked impressed, Cassandra couldn’t tell, busy as she was concentrating on getting up. She failed, but at least managed to drop to just one knee instead of staying on all fours. She was as exhausted as she was excited, and controlling her increasingly unresponsive body had become more a game of chance than a matter of will. Which was why she was completely unable to prepare for Shiva’s plan b: a straight side kick that hit Cassandra square in the face and sent her flying again, this time through a much shorter but equally wrecking arc that landed her face-up on the creaking wooden table. For the second time in the night, the table held up Cassandra’s dead weight valiantly, but as she opened her misty eyes, she realized her mother would not allow it a third.

            Jumping high in the air, with the lights above her making her look like a bird of prey descending from the rising sun, Shiva cocked one fist back and launched herself down onto her daughter’s prone form. Cassandra had no time to brace before the punch dropped like a bomb on her ruined abs, crushing skin, organ, bone and the wood behind her with equal ease. Thick gobs of drool and blood flew out of her mouth, pushed out by a shrill scream of savage ecstasy, as her eyes rolled back into her skull and every finger and toe in her body twitched gruesomely. The table finally broke and the two women fell to the ground, but Cassandra was too far gone to notice it. Quivering on the floor, busted beyond all recognition, shattered and lifeless like the remains of the table underneath her but still sporting an obscene expression in her pale face, Cassandra looked too far gone, period.

            Which was why even Lady Shiva was surprised to see her stirring just a few seconds later. She watched her daughter clumsily turn herself around and crawl away from the wreckage, each movement eliciting a groan out of her, and Shiva felt her heart swell with pride. Their month apart hadn’t weakened Cassandra. If anything, it had only strengthened her. Filled with joy at her daughter’s resilience, Shiva picked up two of the table’s broken legs and waited for Cassandra to climb up a nearby couch chair as if it were the side of a mountain. At a slow but steady rate she slithered up into the chair, pulled herself up until her chest touched the backseat, and stopped there, with her cheek resting on the top of the chair and her still bloodied back turned outwards. No way for a young lady to sit at all, but it seemed the best she could muster at that time.

            While her daughter fought to get some air back into her lungs, Shiva approached her prone form carefully, studying the muscles on her back, hips and thighs. Shiva had no problem admitting that her daughter had a magnificently built body underneath all the scars, new and old, and kept it in prime condition. It was a pleasure, then, to beat that hard machine of flesh and bone into submission, into these unnatural shapes that signaled her surrender to her conqueror. And she had indeed beaten and conquered it. So she was entirely in her right to do whatever she wished with Cassandra’s limp, defeated body. Just as Cassandra herself wanted.

            “Gaahh!” Cassandra cried out as a shockwave of pleasure suddenly exploded from her behind and tensed her up like a bowstring. Another shock followed quickly, and another, and then another, all emanating from right underneath her back. Using the table legs as kali sticks, Shiva was pummeling the one part of Cassandra’s anatomy she hadn’t worked over yet: her toned and ample butt. Much less modest than her chest, it had been a constant source of half-jokey teasing from Steph, to the point where even Cassandra herself had to admit that yeah, it was a pretty damn good butt. And now it was getting spanked raw by her mother like a taiko drum.

            Biting down on the chair’s couch, Cassandra took her punishment with as much dignity as she could muster, which wasn’t much. A few blows into the barrage she abandoned all self-respect and was breathily trying to ask her mother for more, but for some reason she never got past the first two letters of the word. Shiva got the message loud and clear, however, and continued to spank Cassandra until her moans turned into cries of joy, tell-tale sounds that the end was near. Giving each cheek one last, resounding slap, Shiva threw the table legs over her shoulders, then threw herself onto Cassandra’s sweaty, quivering carcass.

            Covering Cassandra completely with her own body, Shiva took one look at her daughter’s superbly lewd expression, at the way her eyes seemed unable to focus on anything and strands of drool flowed free from her wide open mouth, and proceeded to run her hand across her now bright red butt. Cassandra tensed up at the intentionally rough treatment of her tender backside, and her back arched and bucked when Shiva’s hand slid past her taint and drew nearer to her soaked groin. She was weeping openly now, her face a portrait of pure suffering, leaking tears and spit and blood all over the chair, but her body only pushed her further into her mother’s ruthless hands. Especially when one of those hands began rubbing her lips and held out two long, slender fingers near her wet entrance.

            Punch-drunk, completely spent and deliriously close to a final knock out, Cassandra still retained enough awareness to realize it wasn’t Shiva who pushed her fingers inside her. Rather, it was her own hips that lowered themselves onto her fingers. Even her own brain, it now seemed, was out to humiliate Cassandra. But she didn’t mind it, or anything else. She was too busy drowning in enough ecstasy to match entire orgies. She was too busy soaking her mother’s hand up to the wrist in warm, slick juices. She was too busy riding what felt like a new orgasm every time Shiva tickled her inner walls with her fingers. And when it was finally over, when she had exhausted the absolute last of her energies, when even her vast hunger for pleasure had not only been sated but overstuffed, she felt as if she’d simply ceased to be. No more Batgirl. No more Cassandra Cain. No more nothing.

            Her consciousness drifted away like vapor in the air.

* * *

 

            Shiva removed her fingers from her daughter and allowed her to crumple into the chair, barely breathing. She inspected the shining silver juices running down her hand for a moment, and then, without a thought, gently brought the tip of her digits to her tongue. It tasted warm and sweet, a welcome gift from her grateful daughter, and suddenly Shiva felt like she was losing herself in the flavor. She didn’t resist it, or the urges that came with it. She knew better than to try.

            Instead, Shiva turned her daughter’s limp form around with malicious intent, but stopped and dropped her as soon as she saw her face. Her eyes were nearly closed and her tongue still hung limply from her mouth, but Cassandra was not quite out yet. And somewhere in that vast ecstatic void she’d been sent to, she’d found enough energy to give her mother one last punch, right in a pressure point they’d both come to know very well.

            Shaken by the sudden attack, Shiva fell backwards to the ground with a loud oomph. Looking up immediately, she saw Cassandra coiling herself on the chair, like a panther about to strike, and knew she had to act fast. With a mad snarl, Cassandra leaped off the seat towards Shiva, not really trying to attack or hurt her. She couldn’t have thrown a punch if she’d wanted to. Instead, she aimed her head towards her mother’s hips, at that pale patch of glistening skin that she hid behind her tight qipao. Shiva had gotten to taste her twice now, and Cassandra was dying for a chance to pay her back with the same coin.

            But the chance never came. While Cassandra had spent herself far beyond the limits of any human being, Shiva still had energy to spare, and even with her qi suddenly reversed she maintained enough reflexes to counter anything her daughter could throw at her. And so it was that once more, Cassandra found herself caught less than two feet away from her mother’s tempting sex. This time she was trapped in a triangle chokehold, with Shiva’s long and taut legs tied around the back of her head, and her own arm being used as a wall of sweaty, bruised flesh between her and her goal. Worse still, the hold was cutting off her supply of air. Undeterred, Cassandra thrashed around, desperately trying to clear that feet and a half, her tongue already out and licking her mother’s forearms as they tugged on her limb.

            Despite her ample reserves of strength, Shiva could feel herself weakening. The Heavenly Fist was having its way with the flow of qi on her body, and the constant near orgasms she’d reached while punishing Cassandra had put her dangerously close to the edge. She hadn’t bothered to keep track of how many times her daughter had come during their fight, but she was certain that had that amount been just one number smaller, Cassandra would’ve kept enough strength to overwhelm her. But as it was, her daughter was simply too spent, and soon the thrashing and flopping subsided until Cassandra was once again, this time for real, completely knocked out. And even then, Shiva left the hold on just a while longer.

            Once she was sure her daughter’s body had finally thrown in the towel for her, Shiva released the hold with a groan and let her head fall onto her crotch. Cassandra had been granted her wish, but was sadly too unconscious to realize it. Shiva remained there, tingling with barely-controlled excitement, and was just about to pull herself up when she felt her daughter’s warm breathing on her wet lips. She let it happen once, twice, and by the third time she pushed Cassandra off of her and onto her back. Then, with a swift motion, Shiva rolled off the ground and onto Cassandra hips first, landing squarely on her daughter’s head.

            Taking a moment to make sure she was still unconscious, Shiva began to gently rub herself on Cassandra’s face. Her juices immediately flowed down from her crotch onto her daughter’s bruised skin, mingling with her sweat, tears, spit and blood until they were all part of one large wet mess spread all over the defeated girl’s features. Shiva’s hips moved slowly, carefully, with no hurry but without stopping. A trembling, humming sound was the only noise she made. And when the time was just right, she simply grabbed Cassandra’s head by her wet black hair and pulled her in closer, closer than ever, until her lips were kissing her warm pink clit and her tongue was pushed against her quivering labia.

            And Lady Shiva gave her daughter everything she’d ever wanted.

* * *

 

            “The cloud does not ask why she is. The cloud is not bothered by where she came from, or where she goes to. The cloud does not worry about being perfect. The cloud simply is.”

            Cassandra nestled in closer to her mother, brushing against her chest. The party was over and the city had gone to sleep, if only for a few minutes before dawn. It was as if they were the only people left in the world.

            “Because the cloud is perfect, just the way it is.”

            They were sitting out in the balcony, on a long and comfortable beach chair built to invite sleep. But cuddled up thusly, Cassandra felt they could’ve been sitting on rocks and it still would’ve felt like Heaven.

            “You are who you are, daughter of my heart. And I will always love you for it.”

            They stayed there, soft and unmoving, watching the sun rise over the river and between the skyscrapers, humming a lullaby together, to each other, until they both drifted peacefully away to sleep.

            In the morning she was gone. Business in Hong Kong. But she left a letter for her daughter in the bedroom table, with a handwritten phone number and a simple, two word promise at the end: “Call Anytime”.

            Next to the letter, a pair of fingerless black gloves rested and waited.


End file.
